Circus Baby's Pizza World
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang!
1. Circus Baby's Pizza World

I lay sprawled on the bed in my room reading the newspaper. University was proving more expensive than I thought, and I really needed a job for some extra cash. They were all stupid though. Florist, Cafe Worker, Security Guard. Wait, go back to that one?

The advert was for a security guard at a place called Circus Baby's Pizza World. There was a black and white image of a Animatronic Girl, and the words beside it read:

HELP WANTED  
Circus Baby's Pizza World  
Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment.  
$120 a week.  
To apply call:  
1-888-CIRCUS-BABY

Hang on, what? Dismemberment? How could I be dismembered in a pizza place? Or even injured? The thought sent a chill down my spine, but I realised it was probably just a legal thing, and I really needed the money. Monitoring cameras couldn't be too hard, could it? I picked up my phone, dialled the number, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" a man said.

"Hi, is this Circus Baby's Pizza World?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you applying for the night technician job?"

"Yeah. Do I need to come for an interview or something? I can stay focused on the job and will try my hardest and-"

"Actually, no one else has applied." the man cut me off. "So, if you're happy to start tonight, you've got the job."

I was surprised at this. I thought they would want to have a few people apply and see who was the best. Then again, the job is only for a night technician, so there's not really anything that could make someone the best at it. "Yeah, that's great." I replied.

"Ok, perfect!" the man said. He sounded relieved to have me employed. "Come over at 11.30 so I can give you a tour of the restaurant. It's just on the edge of town, it's not hard to find. Ok, see you tonight!"

"Ok, bye." I said as the man hung up. I was relieved to have a job, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this Circus Baby's Pizza World wasn't all that it seemed.


	2. Cutscene: Circus Baby and Friends Death

**-ERROR-**

 **''Mr. Afton?** **I'm** **scared, I want** **my mommy!'' Everything went black, the sound of a crying little girl.**

 **''I-i-it's o-k.''**

 **''Do you know where she is?'' The little girl asked hopefully.**

 **''Y-yy-yes...sh-sh-she is in her-here.'' The voice said. The crying of joy of the little girl, hearing a tackle** **hug.**

 **''In here?''**

 **''Y-y-y-yes.''**

...

...

...

 **The sound of immediate banging was heard, terrified screams as dark laughter was heard.**

 **The loud noise coming from some machine running. The gears started to stop but** **a few** **seconds passed as tearing screams of seven little kids.**

 **''It...AHHHHH!'' One of the little girl screamed more as the gears grind fast, the cringing noise of flesh being teared apart started to stop.**

 **-Footage of the Factory-**

 **The footage showed an dusty, old, abandoned factory. The place was empty but still the machines around.**

 **There was a lot of red substance leaking from one of the machines, dark red/black, flies were swatting the red substance.**

 **It was blood.**

 **A horrible accident that recently happened, telling by how bloody the machines were, no one found out yet.**

 **The camera was in the dark corner of the room, view facing in a very wide shot, getting most of the room in view.**

 **Right near a empty closet, there was wood scattered around, pretty much like it hammered into pieces. There was a wide rectangle shape wood board, on the floor unharmed unlike the other pieces.**

 **The wood board was golden.**

 **Bloody footsteps were visible, from the machines towards a open door.**

 **-Footage End-**


	3. Night 1: The New Night Technician

The ad was for a technician opening. I would gladly take the job when it didn't look like no one else would. You had to take an elevator down to the restaurant. The elevator is always crowded and shaky. When the elevator came to a halt, everyone rushed to take a seat and watch the show.

"The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats," Circus Baby said. Personally, Circus Baby is the creepiest one out of all of them.

The stage was surrounded by children from the ages of 2 to 5. All of them either singing like Circus Baby or dancing like Ballora. I really don't get the point of Funtime Freddy or Funtime Foxy. It's like they were just there to fill in the extra space on stage.

I walked to where the office was and kindly asked the person for an application for the technician job. "Really? I thought no one was going to take this job," the person said.

"Last time someone said they wanted it, they didn't come back the next morning." That's not something you say to someone that wants the job. It didn't look like there was a lot of requirements for it. All you had to know is how to operate the machinery in the location, know how to work the animatronics and love cramped spaces. I don't mind cramped spaces.

As I was heading to the elevator, I noticed that a couple of them were twitching every thirty seconds. I was very nervous in what I was going to get into on my first night. I wondered if I should just not show up tomorrow. I left the pizza place and headed home. I slept, hopefully not the final sleep of my life.

I was heading down the elevator to my first night on the job. As the elevator was heading down, I heard a voice over the intercom.

"Hello. You are the night shift, right? Okay, let's get this straight. You won't survive because I WILL KILL YOU! Anyways, have a good night and remember stay away from the glass. Bye." Just like that the intercom cut off.

When the elevator came to a stop, there was a bang on the side of the elevator. I turned to see a face in the darkness. I quickly ran to the office and slammed the door. I calmly got my breath. That really freaked me out.

The office was like something out of a really old sci-fy movie. There were lights flashing everywhere and dots moving on a maintenance panel.

It took me two hours to figure out all of the buttons in the office. After a couple more minutes, I had everything learned like the back of my hand. I dozed off for an hour until I was awoken by the sound of alarms going off. Lights were going crazy and the alarms would not shut up.

I finally got them to shut up when I noticed something staring at me through the window on the door.

I could clearly see the face, but I just didn't believe my eyes. Staring at me was Funtime Freddy. He was just staring into my soul like I was nothing.

The Bonnie puppet on his hand was also staring at me. I didn't know how long I could hold up the staring contest.

I made a dash toward the nearest vent. I quickly opened it as Freddy was banging on the door just to get inside.

Just as I made my escape, I heard the door bust open. He slowly walked inside. I stopped moving in the vents, so he couldn't hear where I was.

As I was staying still inside the vent, I could hear the sound of freshly oiled gears slowly turning out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone. I started moving again. I stopped when I heard something behind me. I turned and screamed.


	4. Cutscene: Fredbear's Family Diner

**''Fredbear's Anime Diner'' audio only.''**

 ***Plays Tape***

 **''Hello children and teens, welcome to the most famous anime-tronic diner around, my name is Fredbear, the leader and best friends with everyone.** **Let's play, rock, eat and enjoy a lot about anime and songs in this very restaurant.'' The voice of the handsome, charming Fredbear said.**

 **''Very charming and also say hello to the beautiful Spring Bonnie!'' Fredbear proclaimed.**

 **''Oh you, stop acting dirty, there are children here, no being inappropriate here mister.'' Spring Bonnie scolded Fredbear.**

 **''Anyways everyone, my name is Spring Bonnie, let's** **laugh and sing about anime, so awesome, check out the journey in ''Pokemon'' where you have to catch them all or ''Yu-gi-oh''. Spring Bonnie said.**

 **''Hang out more and be really nice and fair to one another, unlike Fredbear.'' Spring Bonnie giggled as Fredbear faking whimper was heard, the chorus of laughter coming from the audience.**

 **''Oh yeah, meet my sister, the adorable Springtime Bonnie!'' Spring Bonnie shouted.**

 **''H-Hi e-eve-everyone, I'm Spring Bonnie's Sister-r-Springtime Bonnie, v-er-y nice to me-e-t y-you!'' Springtime Bonnie stuttered in her very shy voice, many people and children hearts were warmed of her shy and adorable personality.**

 **''Aw! Springtime Bonnie is real shy, no need to make fun of her, let's all party!'' Fredbear shouted as the audience yelled ''YES''. A smack on the head was heard as the crowd laughed at the joke, with Spring Bonnie stated.**

 **''Mister Fredbear, aren't you forgetting someone?'' Scowled Spring Bonnie as Fredbear gave a OoO to the crowd.**

 **''Oops, we are missing someone, where could that person be?'' Questioned the fake confused anime-tronic, pretending to use his hands as goggles.**

 **Everything sounded fine until the source everyone was looking for was heard in the other side of the huge main area behind the curtains.**

 **-Tape End-**


	5. Night 1: Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy

I turned to see Funtime Freddy staring at me through the vent cover.

I screamed and started sprint crawling my way through the vent. I could hear his fingers scraping against the cover trying to get in.

I kept crawling until I didn't hear the scraping anymore. I was halfway through the the vent until the next room when I heard something or someone below me.

"Why do you hide inside your walls? When there is music in my halls. All I see is an empty room. No more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day. To dance, to spin, to fly away."

I moved my foot just a little and I accidentally hit the side of the vent.

"Is someone there? Is it time for the show? I can hear someone creeping through my room. Perhaps not."

Whoever it was seemed to walk away. I started moving again until I heard a loud BANG! I felt the whole vent shake from the shock of the bang. I turned to see a hand smash through the vent. The hand was grabbing for my foot.

I kicked the hand and started to crawl again. I could hear the person running under me. I reached the primary control module. I looked around the room. There were camera screens everywhere.

I saw the one who was chasing me. Ballora. How did I not think it was her. Probably because I was too panicked to think.

The clock in the room said it was 5:55 AM. I was almost done with my first night! Just as it hit 5:59, I heard something clanging sound coming through the vent. "Your show will begin momentarily."

Circus Baby was after me now. Great. Just as she got her sentence out, the clock struck 6. The clanging stopped, and she started to go the other direction.

"I'll get you tomorrow. Just you wait," she mumbled as she went back to the stage.

I jumped for joy. I made it past the first night. Only four more to go. I left the building and headed home. I took a nap, and when I awoke, there was something that happened at Circus Baby's. Something terrible.


	6. Cutscene: The Technician Quit & Shutdown

**Cutscene: The Technician Quit**

 **-Play Tape-**

 **She pounced on me. I had little time to react. She pinned me on the floor and grinned at me.**

 **"I finally have you" Funtime Freddy said giggling.**

 **"No! N-no"**

 **She put her finger on my mouth.**

 **"Shhhhhh. Don't fret little one. We can have fun before you go bye bye"**

 **I struggled undrneath her but I couldn't move. Emotions where filling me. Good. Bad. Sad. Memorys of freinds. I looked up at her.**

 **"Im sorry..."**

 **She looked at me, puzzled**

 **"What do you mean sorry?"**

 **A tear rolled down my cheek.**

 **"I've failed you"**

 **She shook her head.**

 **"Don't feel bad all nightguards are pervs"**

 **"I wasn't one...why" I said**

 **"Well...well..." Funtime Freddy sighed. "I want...want..."**

 **"Want what" I aksed.**

 **She stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up.**

 **"A friend"**

 **I looked at her in the eyes.**

 **"I will be your friend"**

 **She pushed me onto the desk.**

 **"There's only one way...I have to kill you"**

 **I looked in horror.**

 **"Wh-why!"**

 **"Springy...has methods...to keep you here...forever"**

 **I struggled beneath her.**

 **"NO! LET ME GO!" I pushed at her and tryed to get her off. But it was too late. Her chest was in my face and I felt my oxygen supply leaving. I pushed as hard as I could.**

 **"Don't worry...well be together soon"**

 **I pushed one last time and she came off of me. I ran as fast as I could to the doors. My hand gripped the door handle and the door flung open. I didn't care anymore. I ran. Left my car. I didn't care. I just ran. And ran. Until I was at my house.**

 **I sat on my bed crying so hard. My hand reached for the phone. I dialed and put it against my ear.**

 **"Hello? Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World" Amber said.**

 **"I QUIT!" I screamed into the phone and slammed it back on the hook.**

 **-Tape End-**

* * *

 **Cutscene: Shutdown**

 **-Play Tape-**

 **"Guys...the nightguard quit...do you know what that means?" I asked them.**

 **"Uhhhhh...no more nightguard!" Funtime Freddy said.**

 **"That's the last guy we had enough to pay for...we are officially bankrupt"**

 **Circus Baby dropped her microphone and Ballora and Funtime Foxy peeked out of there show stage.**

 **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FREDDY!" Bon-Bon screamed at Funtime Freddy.**

 **"M-me...I...I...guess it was..." she stutered "and now...we all are gonna be shut down"**

 **"That's right Freddy" I said. "I can't afford to pay anymore...I'm going to have to sell you...all of you"**

 **You could have heard a pin drop. The silence was deafining.**

 **"IM SORRY AMBER. I WONT DO IT AGAIN. PLEASE DONT SELL US" Funtime Freddy screamed on her knees.**

 **"Im sorry. But will make sure you find a nice home"**

 **She looked at me and smiled a bit.**

 **"Thank you Amber"**

 **********************************  
 **They came with boxes and wrenches. The crew. The buyer. They began shutting down all of them and taking them apart. I tried to hold in crying. They where so close to my heart. A tallied man walked in wearing a purple suit.**

 **"Pleasure doing business with you" he said extending his arm.**

 **"No problem" I lied shaking his hand. "Where are they taking them?"**

 **"To my reasteraunt. I needed some new entertainment. And you where perfect"**

 **I sighed gently and waved goodbye as they loaded them in the truck.**

 **The man in the purple suit looked at his watch.**

 **"Look at the time I must be off"**

 **"Excuse me! I never got your name" I shouted.**

 **He turned and grinned at me.**

 **"William"**


	7. Night 2: Funtime Foxy

As I was heading down to the Primary Control Module, there was no death threat from an animatronic this time. I crawled through the vent into the control room. To my left was the corridor to Ballora Gallery. To the right was the entrance to Funtime Auditorium. Past Ballora Gallery is the Breaker Room and past Funtime Auditorium is Parts and Service.

I read the note that was on one of the camera screens. The note said not to stay long in the breaker room. I think that I got close to the breaker room last night when Ballora was chasing me. Or maybe it was Ballora Gallery. I don't remember. I was too panicked to even acknowledge where I was at. I sat around and waited for something to happen.

At 1 AM, the camera screens went fuzzy. When the picture came back, I noticed that someone was missing. Someone that I thought would never move.

That someone was Circus Baby herself. I checked frantically at the other camera screens. She wasn't on any of them. I then heard clanging in the vent coming from the Circus Control room.

"I can't wait to see my favorite person in the world," Circus Baby said as she was crawling frantically through the vent. I had to hide somewhere. I decided to hide in Funtime Auditorium. As I was heading there, I heard a deep voice come from the vent where Circus Baby was.

"Why are you running from me? I just want to rip off your face," the voice said. I found a place to hide, behind a pair of curtains on one of the stages. When I got into a hiding place, I heard the clanging stop. The clanging stopped and turned into footsteps.

"I know you're in here. I can hear your breathing. Just come out and play," she said.

As she walked around the room, her eyes illuminated her path. She searched high and low for me, but I was hidden to well.

"Are you there Funtime Foxy?" she inquired to the opposite of the room.

I heard running . She didn't find me. She let out a scream of frustration. A few seconds after she walked the other way, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and screamed.

When I turned around, I saw Funtime Freddy staring at me. His face was opening and closing as he stared.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" he asked as his face opened ready to crush mine.

He started to get closer to me. I backed away just as his face closed. I darted out of the curtains. Baby was nowhere to be seen. That was a good thing, but I had Funtime Freddy after me now. As I ran past the rows of chairs, I could hear the clanking of Funtime Freddy's footsteps behind me. I was almost to the exit when a hand grabbed my ankle.

The source of the hand was Funtime Foxy. "Hello, Birthday Boy. Are you ready for the show? I know my Freddy and Bonnie friend and I are," Funtime Foxy remarked.

I quickly got up and ran back to the control room. I heard the Funtimes behind me. I then crawled to the Circus Control. Going to the Circus Control was the biggest mistake I would ever make.


	8. Cutscene: The End of Spring Bonnie

**One night, I was staying up late and watching TV. Around 1:30 AM, the Fredbear & Friends theme song started playing. **

**Fredbear & Friends was my favorite show at the time so I was eager to watch it. I thought it was kind of weird that it was airing in the middle of the night though but I shrugged it off.**

 **Anyway, when the theme song played, I noticed something odd about it. Spring Bonnie was completely left out, like she wasn't in the show at all. I was confused as to why they would leave Spring Bonnie out of the theme song.**

 **When the episode began, it showed Spring Bonnie slouching on her bed. She looked absolutely miserable, as if the actor who plays her was genuinely depressed.**

 **After about 15 seconds of seeing Spring Bonnie like this, she started crying. It wasn't the kind of crying you normally hear on TV; it was very intense and realistic.**

 **You could hear the actual pain in Spring Bonnie's voice. She continued to cry for the next few minutes. I was really disturbed at that point but I kept watching.**

 **When Spring Bonnie was done crying, she looked over to her desk. The screen zoomed in on a pill bottle that was sitting on her desk. Once the screen zoomed in close enough to read the text on the bottle, it showed that it was a Prozac bottle.**

 **The show then switched to a scene where Spring Bonnie took one of the pills and then smiled and cheered. The idea of Spring Bonnie taking pills in order to be herself made me feel uncomfortable especially because mental disorders and antidepressants are more mature themes that obviously don't belong on a kid's show.**

 **The show switched back to the original scene where Spring Bonnie was depressed. She let out a big sigh. The screen froze on her for a few seconds and then, it switched to a new scene where Spring Bonnie was at his desk with his Prozac bottle, a piece of paper and a pencil.**

 **Spring Bonnie gripped the pencil in her hand and a tear rolled down her face. Spring Bonnie wiped the tear from her face and started writing on the paper, reading out loud what she was writing.**

 **"I can't take it anymore," Spring Bonnie said. As soon as he got that sentence out, a faint noise started playing in the background. It sounded like a child crying. The noise continued playing as Spring Bonnie continued writing.**

 **"My life has been horrible and hasn't gotten any better. My best friend, Lobit, is my only friend and she's only my friend because she doesn't know any better.**

 **Both my boyfriend and my cousin Bonnie hate me because of what William make me do. They hate me so much they'd probably throw a party if I was dead."**

 **Spring Bonnie stopped writing and talking and started crying again. The cries in the background started getting louder and it sounded like more children were starting to cry. One child even yelled, "She's gonna do it!". The children's cries got louder as Spring Bonnie kept writing and talking.**

 **"My sister, Springtime Bonnie, probably wishes she had a normal sister instead of a weirdo like me. I get tormented all the time by some kid who's over half my age. I'm in my 90's. I suck at being an show performer because my springlock are stupid and I always set them off.**

 **I'm nowhere near as good as my idol, Freddy Fazbear. He said he was jealous of me but I'm sure the only reason he said that was because he felt sorry for me.**

 **I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone at all by doing this but...I just can't live like this anymore." The children stopped crying once Spring Bonnie finished his final sentence. It was absolute silence except for her saying, "Goodbye..."**

 **Spring Bonnie stood up, twisted off the lid on the Prozac bottle, dipped his head back and took several pills at a time until he finally swallowed them all. Then, after a few seconds, she clutched her stomach and vomited springlock and gears.**

 **It was clear that her body was trying to cleanse itself from the overdose but it was no use. Spring Bonnie collapsed onto the floor and remained motionless until the screen slowly faded to black.**

 **Needless to say, I was really scared after seeing that episode. I went onto my computer and tried looking for it online but no luck. The episode was truly disturbing and I hope it never airs on TV again.**


	9. Night 2: The End of Night 2

When I reached Circus Control, I noticed that Circus Baby was behind the glass on her stage. I flashed on the light to see if she was the only one on the stage.

''Stay Away from the Glass!'' The Female Computer Voice said.

There were some smaller ones with her. I'm guessing those were the BidyBabs.

''I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this... scenario. However, it's a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance...'' Circus Baby's said sexy.

They looked very creepy and menacing. I was so distracted by the animatronics in Circus Control that I didn't notice that Ballora had entered the room.

"Who is sneaking through my friend's room? Is it Funtime Freddy? Or is it the technician? Announce yourself!' Ballora screamed in the empty room.

I stood still in the room. If I learned one thing about Ballora, it's not to make any sound. She relies on her ears. As I was waiting for Ballora to leave, I had noticed a slight movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see Circus Baby near the panel of glass in front of me. The next thing I was her hand swing back and smash the glass.

Ballora didn't even move, but I did. I made a dash for the vents just as her hand moved forward.

"Wow, Baby. What a spectacular entrance. May I use that next time?" Ballora asked her.

"Out of my way, Ballora. We have a technician to catch," Circus Baby snapped back at her.

As I crawled through the vents, I could hear both Circus Baby and Ballora behind me. My legs hurt from where the glass had cut them. I knew that I would be fine. When I reached the primary control room, I read the time on the clock. 5:50. Only ten minutes left.

I made a dash to the elevator. Even thought there were only ten minutes left. I had to get out of here. On my way towards the elevator, I could hear all of them crawling after me.

When I reached the elevator, I repeatedly pressed the button for the doors to close. Just as Circus Baby crawled out of the vents, the doors shut. She was banging on the door to get in. The others soon joined her. All I heard was the clanging of metal on metal.

The ten minutes went by fast. When 6:00 came, the clanging stopped. My joy turned to panic. I remembered that the elevator doors opened at six for me to get inside. I ran towards the button to keep the doors shut.

Just as I pressed it, Circus Baby was trying to get in. As she was trying to pry the door open, the others were smashing the windows and trying to get in that way.

After five minutes, they gave up. I could tell they were angry. As the elevator went up towards the surface, I had survived another night. When I made it home, I went straight to bed. After my slumber, I awoke to an ad on the TV for Circus Baby's.

The ad was for four new animatronics. They were called the Minireenas. They look like small doll-like animatronics. They are very small with bald mask-like faces, pitch black eyes and a smiling mouth with no teeth. but I could tell that they were going to be annoying.

I already had to deal with the larger version. Now, on top of that, I had to deal with the tiny ones. At least the BidyBabs didn't cause any problems.

As I got ready for my third night, I had a feeling that things were only going to get harder with the inclusion of the Minireenas. Little did I know that I was right.


	10. Cutscene: Sisterly Talk

**_"Clara, the baby isn't mine!"_**

 ** _"It is, Vlad! They had trouble catching him in the nursery today!"_**

 ** _"So what? Lots of kids gets hyper and run around and stuff."_**

 ** _"They had to knock him out of the air with a broom!"_**

 **It was clear at this point that Vlad was getting frustrated.**

 ** _"I have to go."_ He told her as he turned around.**

 ** _"They're going to dock your paychecks!"_**

 ** _"They can't do that; I'm a vampire! I don't get paychecks!"_**

 ** _"You work the graveyard shift at the Fry Me Taco! Don't lie to me!"_**

 **The screen once again went grayscale as the scene froze.**

 ** _"Oh, the humanity! When will the heartbreak end? When will these two ships passing in the night rekindle their long lost love? Tune in tomorrow to find out!"_**

 **I then turned the TV off and saw that, once again, Devin had passed out.**

 **"Kids," Devin told me as she shook her head. "They think they can stay up late, but they really can't."**

 **"Tell me about it," I replied with a smile and nod.**

 **"You got home a little later tonight," Devin** **commented. "I take it you had more stuff to do?"**

 **"Well, yeah, actually. Honestly, it wasn't even supposed to happen."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"The power stopped working just as I was about to leave, so I had to restart it myself."**

 **"Wow! That's kinda shitty."**

 **"Tell me about it. What's worse is that those animatronics were...nevermind."**

 **"What? They were what?"**

 **"Forget it. I was just scared and imagining things."**

 **"What kind of things?"**

 **I sighed and rubbed my eyes.**

 **"Promise you won't laugh?"**

 **"Promise."**

 **"Well...I felt like the animatronics were...alive."**

 **"Well, isn't that the point? To move and feel alive?"**

 **"No, Jane. It's more than that. They show some signs of sentience. It's like they're aware of my presence. They can acknowledge my movement. They can say things they can't have possibly been programmed to say."**

 **"Huh. That's pretty weird."**

 **I looked at her with a confused face.**

 **"You're not even remotely thinking I'm crazy?"**

 **"Trenica, if it's possible for the Cubs to win a World Series in the 21st century, then I think sentient robots are possible."**

 **"Yeah, but those are two very different concepts."**

 **"Doesn't matter. The point is that if these things are showing signs of life, I would think you'd be excited."**

 **"Excited? Why do you say that?"**

 **"C'mon, Trenica. You're the biggest sucker for machinery I know. If technology is advanced for us to give robots signs of life, then I'd think you'd want to know how it was possible."**

 **"Huh...I guess you have a point. Maybe I'm too distracted by the fact that I think they're going to kill me."**

 **"Why, because they're creepy?"**

 **"Yeah, kinda."**

 **"I think you'll be fine, Sis. But if I were you, I'd try and figure out how those things work. Who knows? Maybe it'll make you less afraid of them!"**

 **"You know what? You're right! Thanks, Devin."**

 **"That's what sisters are for!"**


	11. Night 3: Repairing Funtime Freddy

As I rode the elevator down to my third night, I was rethinking my decision about this job. I was already two nights away from all of this being over. I heard a voice on the intercom.

''Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don't get tired of the voice that you're hearing right now.''

''Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4.''

I press 4, I want more options, but got an error instead.

''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. thank you for choosing:''

''Debi Derryberry.''

Why do that name sound familiar, oooh I remember now she is on the popular t.v. show : Chica's Magic Rainbow, and she voice of Rainbow.

When the elevator came to a stop, there was a bang on the side of the elevator.

''Due to unforseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful.

Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let's check on Ballora first, and make sure she's on her stage.

I saw nothing through the window, she was gone.

''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let's check on Funtime Foxy. It's important to make sure she's on her stage before entering.''

I saw Funtime Foxy off her stage and near the window.

''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorised areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium.

I decide to go to Circus Gallery, and when I reached Circus Control, I noticed that Baby was behind the glass on her stage. All the light to see was off. I hide under the desk and Circus Baby began to speak.

''Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long.. only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs.'' Circus Baby's said

''Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me.''

''Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three.''

''I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four.''

''I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once...''

''There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing.''

''My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment.''

''Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?" - ''

I left Circus Control, and made my way to Funtime Auditorium once I reach the auditorium, Debi started talking again.

''Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it's important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don't bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room.''

I flashed on the light to see if Funtime Foxy was the only one in here. She looked very creepy and menacing. I stood still in the room. If I learned one thing about Foxy, it's not to make any changes. She relies on her sight. As I was waiting for Funtime Foxy to leave, I made my way to the Parts and Service. I turned to see Funtime Freddy in front of me, and Debi talking to me again.

''Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plated. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it's important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy's face, just under his right cheek, and press it.''

It was a hard to see the buttons, but I find it.

''For clarification, please note that I am referring to Freddy's right, not your right.'' Debi scolding me.

''Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it.''

Find it

''Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy's right eye.''

This one was hard to find, but I find it

''Great! now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy's nose.''

When I press the button, I literally have a heart attack from seeing Funtime Freddy's opening face

''Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy's endoskeleton jaw.''

I had another heart attack from his chest opening up.

''Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity.''

''Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie's bow-tie to release the power module.''

''Calm down, Trenica and after this you can go home and be with your newborn baby sister.

 _"O_ _h, a_ _n_ _d i_ _t's wo_ _rth men_ _tioning that, I_ _hav_ _e n_ _o pr_ _oblem rip_ _ping yo_ _ur fa_ _ce o_ _ff!"_ Bon-Bon said while laughing.

I then heard the fast moving again. I held my breath and turned the light on. When it was on, I gasped with excitement! She was staring at me, I saw a smile on her face and she looked at me.

''Great job. You've acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we'll see you back here tomorrow''. Debi said as her voice returned to the normal Handunit's voice.

When I reached the elevator, I repeatedly pressed the button for the doors to close. Just as Funtime Foxy crawled out of the vents, the doors shut. She was banging on the door to get in. All I heard was the clanging of metal on metal. Smashing the windows and banging on the doors. She just kept saying one phrase over and over again. Don't hold it against us. I did not want to be torn apart. I pressed the button to go up. When the elevator didn't go up, I realized I pushed the wrong button.


	12. Cutscene: William Afton

**"William Afton was a robotics engineer for his own company, Afton Robotics. He used his skills to make robots for Fazbear Entertainment back in the 90s. He had a wife and a daughter.**

 **"Then one day, disaster struck.**

 **"Circus Baby, an animatronic created just for his daughter had just rolled off the manufacturing lines and in Pizza Worlds everywhere. The resturant was renamed Circus Baby's Pizza world and turned into a sister location At first, William wouldn't let her daughter play with the animatronic, afraid there might be some bugs in the animatronics.**

 **But after constant nagging, he let her go. She had some ice cream that was dispensed from Baby, but then all off a sudden one of the worst bugs happened. All of sudden Baby started shaking, causing one of the springlocks to come loose, releasing a clamp that consumed his daughter. Inside the suit, she was crying, loosening all the springlocks and effectively killing her.**

 **"As if things couldn't get worse, William's wife was angered at William because his hobby killed their daughter, and nearly divorced him until she realized it wasn't his fault. Then he was framed for the murder of 4 children, and taken into custody, and put in jail for 5 months until they caught the guy who really commited the murder. Some women named Amber Yueming.**

 **"After that he quit his job and went to go work someplace else, as a robotics professor at MIT.**

 **"Around 40 years after her daughter's death and the closing of Circus Baby's Pizza World, William Afton learned that the pizzeria had been given new life. Wanting to learn if her daughter survived that one fateful day, he took up the job as technician for the pizzeria. He thought everyone would laugh at him, so he kept his new part time job a secret.**


	13. Night 4: Stuck in a Springlock Suit

I find myself trapped inside a golden rabbit suit. I was one nights away from all of this being over. I heard a female voice.

''Shh, be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite awhile. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night.''

''The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while.''

I started to panic

''Try not to wiggle, though. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely.''

"I realize what kind of suit I'm in, it a springlock suit and judging by the suit design it the same suit that kill aunt Madison." Trenicia started to panic more.

''You're in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn't that a fun name for something? The scooper.''

''It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every. Good. Thing.'' Circus Baby Baby said.

"What is she saying ?''

''I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all.''

''Uh-oh. It sounds like ''She'' here.''

''There is something very important that I've learned how to do over time, do you know what this is? How to pretend.''

''Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside.''

''The only thing that matters is knowing. How. To. Pretend. ''

''I'll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait.''

''I'd recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose, trust me.''

"I did what Circus Baby told me to do and keep the springlock wound up until I saw four mini ballerina climbing up the side of the suit and started shake them off.''

''Calm down, Trenica this is a bad dream."

 _"O_ _h, I know you and your mother and aunt, they use to called me The Marionette, but now they call me Minireena_ _!"_ Minireena said while laughing.

I then heard the Minireena moving again. I held my breath and turned the light on. When it was on, I gasped with excitement! She was staring at me, I saw a smile on her face and she looked at me.

"Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we'll see you back here tomorrow''. Handunit said.

I jumped for joy. I made it past the fourth night. Only one more to go. I left the building and headed home. I took a nap and got ready for my long.

 **-At Circus Baby's Pizza World-**

" _You let her left, we need her body."_ Funtime Foxy said

" _I know Foxy, but "She" want play with her one more time before kill her.''_ Circus Baby inform her.


	14. Night 5: Scooper Ending

As I rode the elevator down to my five night, I was ready to quit this job. I was already one nights away from all of this being over. I heard a voice on the intercom.

''Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week! some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. you've earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We've gift-baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers and of course the ever-popular cash-basket.''

''Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive.'' Handunit said

I type in mon for money, but got an error instead.

''It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:''

''Exotic Butters.''

''I don't want Butter'' Trenica said angrily

''Please be aware that there are still two technicians on-site today. Try to avoid interfering with their work if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they are still there, and encourage them to go home''

When the elevator came to a stop, and walk to the Primary Control Module.

I saw a hanging body through the window, and Ballora was gone.

''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let's check on Funtime Foxy."

I saw a another hanging body and Funtime Foxy was missing.

''Great! It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the parts and service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution.'' Handunit said.

I left Primary Control Module, and made my way to Part/Service Room.

* * *

Ennard set the empty shell of Baby onto the conveyer belt, facing the door.

"Perfect," said Ennard. "Everything's going great."

 _She's_ _coming, right?_ said Funtime Freddy.

"That's right!" said Ennard. "Then, we'll easily trick her into going to the Scooping Room, and it'll be _effortless_ to escape this place!"

 _Awesome!_ said Funtime Foxy.

 _But why did you remove your communications card?_ Ballora asked.

"It acts like my voice box," said Ennard. "It's the part of me that lets me speak. If we have her take it out and carry it with her, then we won't have to be with her in order to hear us talking."

 _Oh, I see,_ said Ballora in realization.

 _Wait..._ said Funtime Foxy. _I hear her comin'! Everyone stay still!_

 _Got it!_ said Funtime Freddy.

"All right, guys, this is it," said Ennard. "Just move our body when we need to, and let me do the talking."

Trenicia entered the Parts Service room.

"Great job reaching Parts Service," said HandUnit. "Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It's your job to make sure that she is structurally stable, and secured to the conveyer. Our technicians will take it from there."

"All righty," said Trenicia. "I'd think _you_ would know why she's been deactivated, though..."

"Can you hear me?" said Ennard. Trenicia jumped, startled. "I'm pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move."

"O... okay," said Trenicia uncertainly. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Something bad happened yesterday," said Ennard. "Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me.

"I _know_ ," said Trenicia. "There's something bad in _all_ of you."

I'm broken," Ennard continued sadly. "I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind."

"Apparently not," said Trenicia. " _You're_ still here."

"Will you help me?" Ennard asked.

Trenicia sighed. "Fine. Just so long as you start behaving yourself again. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered," Ennard explained, "but you must be careful."

"Why?" Trenicia asked.

"Ballora is here, in the room with us," said Ennard.

Trenicia's heart skipped a beat.

"Ballora will not return to her stage," Ennard continued. "Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it."

Trenicia looked at her cheek and found the button. Upon pressing it, the side of Baby's head opened and a tiny keypad was there.

"There is a passcode," said Ennard, "that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully."

"Okay," said Trenicia nervously.

"One."

"Three."

"Six."

"Five."

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Four."

Trenicia inputted all the buttons in the correct order.

"Good, a hatch should have opened," said Ennard. "Take the card that you find inside."

"Hatch? Where?" Trenicia looked around and saw a hatch on Baby's arm, now open. Inside it was a tiny card, flashing yellow. Trenicia cautiously reached out and took it.

"Now you must turn back," said Ennard. "I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body."

"Sure thing," said Trenicia.

"Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you," said Ennard.

Trenicia looked at her handheld device and slipped the card in.

"Now, press the green button to your left," said Ennard. "This will send me to the Scooping Room."

Trenicia saw the button and pressed it. With a loud rattling, Baby slid along the conveyer belt to the right, heading off to the Scooping Room.

"You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium," said Ennard. "Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid."

"Good," said Trenicia. She felt quite scared herself, but didn't dare object.

"Go back now," said Ennard.

Trenicia left the Parts Service Room in to the darkness of the Funtime Auditorium.

 _Okay, now let's go, down the conveyer belt, to the Scooping Room!_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _Got it!_ said Ballora.

Ennard started to move theirself down the conveyer belt.

"Go forward," Ennard commanded, their voice coming from the handheld device that Trenicia had inserted the card in.

Trenicia walked forward.

"Stop," said Ennard suddenly.

Trenicia froze, nervous.

"Go forward and left," Ennard then said.

Trenicia started walking diagonally in that direction.

"Keep going," said Ennard.

"All right, all right," said Trenicia quietly.

"Stop," said Ennard.

Trenicia stopped walking.

"Go forward and left," said Ennard. "You are almost there."

"Good," Trenicia whispered, walking diagonally again.

"Stop," said Ennard. " She is right in front of you."

Trenicia bit her tongue in order to keep from making any noise.

"Don't. Move," said Ennard slowly. "She is here to help, Ballora. She is not here to hurt us. Ballora, she is here to help us."

Trenicia just stood there, not daring to breathe.

"Go forward again," said Ennard. "Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you."

Trenicia exhaled silently, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank God." He walked into the Scooping Room.

"Warning," came the voice of HandUnit. "You have entered a highly dangerous area. You have entered from Maintenance Hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorized personnel."

"What?" said Trenicia. "What is this?" Her eye adusted to the gloom, and what she saw caused her insides to tie itself up in a knot.

She was in the Scooping Room, staring at the wrong end of the Scooper.

"You are in the Scooping Room now," said Ennard. "Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today."

"Wh..." Trenicia looked around on the ground, seeing the remains of all the animatronics. The next thing she heard paralyzed her to the spot.

"Circus Baby has already been here today."

Trenicia could feel himself start to sweat profusely. If everyone's already been here, and this voice referred to Baby as a separate being, then... who's been speaking to her?

"I've been out before," said Ennard. They started to peek through the window in the Scooping Room, letting Trenicia see the twisted monstrosity that stared back at him.

"But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go."

Trenicia instantly knew what they were going to do.

"The scooper only hurts for a moment," said Ennard, pressing the button on the control panel.

A beeping sound filled the air as the Scooper thrust forward. Trenicia didn't even have time to move.

Just tense as it hit her.

* * *

The door to Trenicia's bathroom at home swung open, and Ennard stepped inside.

 _Does it fit?_ Ballora asked.

 _Everything fitting nicely?_ Funtime Freddy asked.

"Hold on, let me check..." Ennard walked up to the bathroom mirror. They paused, raising their hand and gently shifting Trenicia's skin a bit to the left.

 _It looks a lil' lopsided,_ said Funtime Foxy, _let's me_ _fix it..._ Their hand reached behind their head, gripped the skin of Trenicia's head, and pulled it on over their's a little more tighter. _That_ _! Done!_

Ennard opened their eyes, glowing purple. They looked out of Trenicia's eye sockets evenly, and what they saw staring back at them was Trenicia herself. _Almost_.

"Perfect," said Ennard, grinning broadly. "It's perfect."


	15. Private Room Ending

"Go forward," Ennard commanded, their voice coming from the handheld device that Trenicia had inserted the card in.

Trenicia walked forward.

"Stop," said Ennard suddenly.

Trenicia froze.

"Go forward and left," Ennard then said.

 _Okay, this is where I start doing my own thing,_ Trenicia thought. _Since Baby's telling me to go left, I will go_ right _! So sucks to Ballora!_

Trenicia went diagonally, but to the right this time. Baby's voice was silent. After a few moments of walking, she felt a door.

"Perfect," she murmured, smiling. She opened the door and entered.

* * *

 _Okay, she just disobeyed us,_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _So much fer scooping her and wearing her skin like a suit,_ Funtime Foxy muttered.

 _Then, we will have to just try to convince her,_ said Ballora. _Tricking her isn't working, so we will have to simply convince her to let us go._

Ennard nodded in agreement and left the Scooping Room, heading to the Private Room that Trenicia had just entered.

* * *

Inside, the room was dark and dreary. There were three doors: one to the left, one to the right, and a third in the center, close to the ceiling, leading through a vent. There was a button next to both doors and the vent, square and red. There were three monitor screens, all blank, and a small plushie of Fredbear sitting on the desk, a camera remote in his lap.

"It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area," said the voice of HandUnit. "Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6am, so hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as ours."

" _What_?!" Trenicia cried. She whirled around and tried the door, but it was shut tight. "No! Let me out!"

 _Okay,_ said Ballora. _We are in the Private Room now; talk to her, Baby!_

 _Try to get her to let us go!_ Funtime Freddy added.

"Why didn't you trust me?" came the voice of Baby. "Why didn't you trust me...?"

"Because you were leading me into a _trap_ ," said Trenicia in frustration. She turned away from the locked door and picked up the monitor on the desk, sighing. "Fine, I'll just wait here, then."

Trenicia flipped through the different cameras. There were only six, so it was quite simple to flip from camera to camera. The rooms were dark, shadowy, with a single light slightly lighting up each room, and they turned up in grayscale on the screen.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Baby asked.

"I just _told you_ ," Trenicia growled under her breath. She looked through the vent camera...

... and saw a giant metal thing crawling through it.

Looking at them, Trenicia didn't know _what_ they were supposed to be. They were seemingly made up of only endoskeleton, and quite poorly as well, due to wires and pieces of metal poking out from it every which way. They wore the clown mask from the Control Module, and one blue eye and one blind eye stared out from it. They had sharp, needle-like teeth on the upper jaw of their mouth.

"GAAAAAHH!" Trenicia cried, lowering the monitor and punching the vent button with her finger. It turned from red to green and a small door slid down in front of the vent.

"Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things they do," said Ennard.

"What, closing the vent?" said Trenicia. "Because I don't want you killing me, that's why! I don't trust you at all!"

She lifted the monitor and saw that Ennard had retreated. She pressed the vent button and the door slid back up.

"I thought you liked me," said Ennard.

" _Liked_ you?!" Trenicia had nearly completely lost his cool. "You killed my sister! And now you're trying to kill me!"

"You won't die," said Ennard. "And it will only hurt for a moment."

"If it _hurts_ ," said Trenicia, "then it has the chance of killing me, so _NO_!"

"I thought I did everything right," said Ennard.

"You did everything _WRONG_!" Trenicia yelled. "You _always_ did everything wrong!" She lifted the monitor and saw Ennard approaching the right door. He quickly closed it. "Why are you even trying to kill me?"

"We need you, so that we can look like you," said Ennard. "We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide."

"Well, you don't have to _kill_ me to do that!" Trenicia yelled. "... Right?"

"We don't want to hurt anyone," said Ennard. There was a short pause. "But, we need you."

"Well, too bad," said Trenicia, sweat rolling down her forehead. "You're not getting me."

"If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again," said Ennard. "You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... we won't be able to try again..."

"Try _what_ again?" Trenicia snapped. "Damn it, _what_?! Tell me or I won't let you in!" He wasn't going to let them in anyways, but he didn't think Ennard knew that.

"You must... let us... inside... the room..." Ennard demanded slowly and determinedly.

Trenicia opened the right door just as Ennard approached the left. She closed the left door.

"Can't do it, sucker!"

"Isn't this why you came here?" Ennard asked. "To be with her again?"

"Be with who?" Trenicia asked, and then she paused. "Wait... you mean... oh, God... my sister?" She looked at the clock. It was now 3am.

Then, she heard something that caused her to gasp in shock.

"Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?"

It was the voice of her sister.

"Wh..." Trenicia felt herself start to sweat profusely. "S... sweetie? Is that... you?"

"I don't understand...!"

"N..." Trenicia shook her head hard. "No! No, it can't be you! You had died before... when... Circus Baby grabbed you, and..."

"I _know_ it was an accident!" the sister's voice cried.

Trenicia didn't know what to think. Was this truly her sister... or was this metal monster trying to deceive her?

William looked through the vent camera and saw the metal creature crawling through it again. He shut the vent door quickly.

"You _have_ to let me inside the room!" the sister's voice pleaded.

"I..." Trenicia's heart was going a mile a minute. She was starting to believe the voice. "I... I..."

"We need you so that we can hide!" said the sister's voice. "We need you so that we can leave...!"

"Oh, my God..." Trenicia slumped forward in her seat, clutching her head. She was getting a migraine with the amount of mental energy this required. "This... this can't be... it really _is_ you... but... how...?"

Then, she heard a clanking sound, and then a metal hand gently touch her shoulder. She didn't try to resist it.

"Everything is okay," came her sister's voice. "I'm still here."

"Oh, sweetheart-!" Trenicia got up, turned to Ennard, and hugged them. They hugged her back. Trenicia could hear a mechanized wheezing sound coming from Ennard, and she could only guess that it was crying. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It was evening. Trenicia was sitting on her couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap, in front of the TV.

"Here it comes," she said with genuine excitement. "The next episode of _The Immortal and The Restless_...!"

" _As the trees sway in the wind_ ," said the announcer's voice on the TV, " _so also do emotions sway between star crossed lovers_."

Then, the episode began.

" _You burned down my house_?" Vlad asked.

" _You call that a house_?" Clara scoffed. " _It was like a morgue in there_."

" _I may be undead, but you're heartless_ ," said Vlad in irritation.

" _You need to see your son_!" Clara pleaded.

" _The baby isn't mine_!" Vlad countered.

" _He ate the cat_!" said Clara.

" _Sounds like something he got from your side of the family_ ," said Vlad.

" _Well then, I'm keeping the diamond ring_ ," said Clara.

" _The joke's on you_ ," said Vlad, " _I found it in a kid's meal_."

Clara's eyes sparkled. " _You bought a kid's meal_?" She turned to him in delight. " _Oh, Vlad_!"

" _Clara_!" said Vlad happily.

The two embraced and kissed passionately.

" _As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight_ ," said the announcer, " _so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers, and more._ "

Trenicia smiled in satisfaction, shutting off the TV. "Those two finally made up..."

Then, she heard that familiar clanking sound. She turned to see the hulking form of Ennard lurch into the room, looking at her.

"Oh, hey, Ennard," said Trenicia.

"Hi, sis," said Ennard, in the sister's voice. "Is it done yet?"

"It just finished, actually," said Trenicia, chuckling.

"Good!" said Ennard. "I'll never understand why you like that show. It makes no sense!"

"No, it makes plenty of sense, sweetie," said Trenicia kindly, patting Ennard on the shoulder. "You're just too young to understand.


End file.
